The graphic and energetic modeling of Bovine Rhodopsin serves as the architectural basis for the modeling of the class of beta receptors. Bovine Rhodopsin is composed of seven transmembrane helices, six interhelix loops, an N-terminal domain and a C-terminal domain. The beta receptors have amino acid sequence, homology at the level of 20 percent. This project is in the early stages but the outcome might be models of important receptor proteins.